With development of science, technologies, and economy, people's material living standards have been constantly improved, while their demands for energy also become increasingly high. However, due to gradual reduction of non-renewable energy resources (e.g., petroleum, coals), which also easily cause environmental pollution, people gradually use new energies such as solar energy and wind energy featuring renewability, cleanness, and pollution-free. In the field of electrical energy application, photovoltaic industry has been highly valued and developed. From aerospace power usage to home appliances, photovoltaic power supplies are ubiquitous.
However, during actual working processes, due to limits of photovoltaic panels, power generation, and costs, etc., as well as impacts of uncontrollable factors such as weather, it is inevitable that the photovoltaic power generation capacity is insufficient and cannot satisfy demands of electric devices, finally causing the electric devices unable to work normally.
In light of the above, an improved power distribution priority controller for a photovoltaic power generation system is needed to solve problems in the prior art related to insufficient photovoltaic power generation capacity that cannot meet the demands for power supply of electric devices.